sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dravite(Qwertyuiopscout123)
Dravite is a gem yet to make an appearance. Appearance Dravite is about the same height as Lapis Lazuli. She has very light brown skin, purple eyes and short coffee hair with one light pink streak that she styles in the back with a light yellow diamond headband. She wears a brown toga-like dress with light green transparent sleeves and a pink and green belt, with a yellow diamond at the center of the dress. Her boots are triangle patterned , the base being brown, the top parts pink and yellow with a brown streak along the bottom of both. Personality and History Dravite was made on Earth on a Kindergarten in Italy. During an earthquake, Dravite's injector slanted off into a valley. Luckily, the valley had just enough resources for her to be made. She wandered around Earth for a while, writing of her travels, till she came upon Beach City, where she resides now. Dravite is a happy-go-lucky gem, who loves to have fun, especially through dance and music. She is also a very driven gem. However, she can get off task, but never whole year lose sight of the mission at hand. She is a friendly and charismatic gem, who is easy to get along with, and pays close attention to details of things. She has a love of music as well. Powers and Abilities Dravite possesses standard gem abilities, such as bubbling, shapeshifting, weapon summoning, and the ability to retreat to her gem if injured. Skillset * Flute Proficiency- '''Dravite's summoned weapon is a strong, brown metal flute. She can throw it like a boomerang to hit multiple targets or use it in close combat like a sword. Another thing she can use the flute for is when she blows into it should can shoot energy balls. But what she manly uses the flute for is to play different songs. These songs aid her in a number of ways. These include: ** '''Levitation Song-'''When Dravite plays this 'song, she has the ability to temporarily levitate objects to throw at enemies. *** '''Matter Song-' When Dravite plays this song, she has the ability, to evaporate, condensate, melt, freeze and sublimate matter. **** 'Energy Song- '''When Dravite plays this song, she has the ability to partially restore her and her allies energy. **** '''Distraction Song- '''When Dravite plays this song, she can make enemies confused, giving her an open place to strike. * '''Terrakinesis- '''Dravite has the ability to create, control, and manipulate earth. This includes mud, dirt, sand etc. She can make pillars, walls and other projectiles to launch at enemies. Her powers can be used offensively and defensively. ** '''Earthen Clones- '''Dravite can make clones of her enemies and herself out of dirt, mud and sand. However, these clones can only use the enemies weapons, not powers, and if she makes clones of herself, they can only punch, kick, and whack with and throw a flute. Relationships Dravite is a very friendly gem, who is very easy to get along with, even the sourest of gems can be made into friends. most of her relationships turn out fine. ''To be continued...... Trivia * Dravite is Qwerty's seventh OC. * Also, Dravite's design seems to be the most liked among my gemsonas. * Her weapon is perfect for her, since she loves music * But when playing just for fun, she must be careful what song she plays. * If Dravite were ever to corrupt, she would take on a pufferfish like form like the Watermelon Tourmaline, since dravites are part of the tourmaline group. * Dravite was originally meant to wear her hair in a braided crown bun Gallery * Dravite by Onyx.png|Dravite by Onyxsketch PeleObsiDravSynt-requests.jpg|Drawn by Dearlyskies DirtEverywhere.jpg|Dravite's first form Gemology Gemstone Category:OCs Category:Roleplay characters Category:Qwerty Oc's Category:Approved Characters Category:Aguna's artwork Category:The Qwert-verse